


Гадкий-гадкий кофе

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Монс в мыслях чертыхается за снятие своих очков и факт того, что ему придётся вынырнуть из своего усталого и жаждущего спокойствия мирка, чтобы поболтать с каким-то там молоденьким смазливым парнишкой. Несомненно талантливым и, скорее всего, имеющим все шансы на большое будущее, однако…





	Гадкий-гадкий кофе

В животе беспорядочно урчит пустота, сонные глаза скрыты за стеклом солнечных очков, а в голове кружится ураган бранных слов. Все они адресованы в сторону коллеги-комментатора Монса. Мужчина пообещал встретить шведа в аэропорту, когда тот прилетел сюда, в Киев, однако проблемы, суть которых сонный Зелмерлёв по телефону так и не понял, помешали.

Монс ехал на такси из аэропорта по утреннему Киеву и, когда в очередной раз его живот издал назойливое урчание, понял, что нужно бы заскочить позавтракать, пока это ещё возможно. Не хватало ему набрести на кучу евро-фанатов, которые днём разгуливали по Киеву в поиске звёзд Евровидения. Утром вероятность такого исхода событий была мала.

«Не успел в отель заселиться, а уже по кофейням шастаешь…» — думает про себя Монс, постукивая указательным пальцем по гладкому покрытию своего одноместного столика.

Помещение, выполненное в пастельных коричневых тонах, было почти безлюдно. Лишь небольшая компания молодых людей у окна напротив и ворчащая на бариста рыжеволосая девушка, сидящая за стойкой и потягивающая молочно-кофейный коктейль. Поскольку на Зелмерлёве была его старая потрёпанная теннисная кепка и солнечные очки — нужно признать, ему самому было не комфортно в них находиться в помещении — он чувствовал себя защищённым от возможности быть узнанным. И единственное, что его сейчас беспокоило, это сколько содержит калорий заказанное им бисквитное пирожное. Когда ты голодный, уставший и холодный срываться на такие глупости очень легко.

— Ваш заказ, — на английском языке произносит официант. Всё-таки шведу нужно перестать верить слухам про то, что в Украине, России, да и других странах СНГ, никто из местных не знает английского. Этот парнишка был чуть ли не первым встретившимся ему горожанином, а уже без проблем сумел принять его заказ на иностранном языке.

Официант ставит кружку чёрного классического эспрессо и тарелку с аппетитным пирожным на стол. Видели бы эту картину диетолог и личный тренер Монса — повесились бы оба. Мужчина благодарит работника кофейни и потирает руки в предвкушении. Ночной рейс с пересадками — штука утомляющая. Зелмерлёв отпивает немного крепкого эспрессо и тут же обжигает язык, тихо матерясь. Ну конечно, балбес, он горячий.

— Гадкий кофе, — сквозь зубы шипит швед, вызывая внимание со стороны молодых людей, сидящих за вместительным столом у окна напротив.

Однако когда мужчина как ни в чём не бывало приступает к нежному бисквитному пирожному — за который, ей богу, позже ему будет очень стыдно — ребята теряют всякий интерес. Судя по тому, что те ничего не заказывают, они кого-то ждут. И как только в голове Монса возникает эта мысль, входная дверь кофейни распахивается, задевая раздражающую Зелмерлёва подвеску над потолком, которая, в свою очередь, издаёт тихий звон.

На пороге появляется высокий подросток с сопровождающей его полной женщиной средних лет. Лицо парня кажется невероятно знакомым шведу, однако он никак не может вспомнить откуда. Молодой человек в чёрном свитере и джинсах подсаживается за стол к группе людей у окна и, к особому удивлению Монса, у тех резко появляются в руках профессиональная камера и микрофон с символикой какого-то иностранного телеканала. Зелмерлёв слизывает с губ остатки бисквитного крема, как вдруг его осеняет — вошедший в кофейню подросток никто иной как представитель Болгарии этого года.

— Ха-ха, в последнее время я встаю очень рано как раз для таких вот интервью! — доносится до мужчины восторженный голос Кристиана.

В данный момент швед как нельзя жалеет, что на нём солнечные очки, ведь разглядеть в них лица почти невозможно. Да и стареет Монс, зрение начинает потихоньку сдавать, вот он и не узнал Костова. Хотя для Зелмерлёва, как для одного из шведских комментаторов Евровидения этого года, даже при таких обстоятельствах это непростительно. Всё-таки матчасть — то бишь всё и про всех участников — знать ему чисто из соображений своей нынешней работы надо.

— Расскáжите побольше нам о костюме, в котором вы будете на сцене? — миловидная на вид девушка с микрофоном в руках сидит рядом с парнишкой и выступает в роли интервьюера, пока её коллега напротив снимает их на камеру.

— О, это большой секрет, — усмехается Кристиан, — но могу вас заверить, что это будет что-то очень современное и необычное.

Монс в удивлении приподнимает бровь. Кто-кто, а он точно знает, что в последние несколько лет одной из главных черт успеха в конкурсе был не слишком броский наряд участника. А то ведь некоторые певцы любили «повыпендриваться», понадевать на себя разных странных шмоток, тем самым не в лучшем свете выделяясь на фоне остальных. По правде говоря, Зелмерлёв надеялся, что Костов не оплошает в этом плане и будет в чём-то красивом и классическом, под стать его песне. О да, песня представители Болгарии — вот уж точно прекрасный беспорядок, в хорошем смысле. Сам бы швед такое вряд ли когда спел, а уж тем более написал. Он был фанатом более подвижных и попсовых хитов, однако слышать талантливый голос и медленный, прекрасный бит композиции было удовольствием для Монса. Нехотя он всё же признаётся себе, что песня Кристиана одна из его любимых в этом году.

— Так значит, вы живёте в России, но представляете Болгарию? — снова доносится звонкий голос интервьюера. — Какого это?

Да, Зелмерлёв знает об этой информации. Достаточно странно, что даже если Россия по определённым причинам не принимает участия непосредственно в самом песенном конкурсе, однако всё же частично умудряется засветиться там. Не любит мужчина вмешательство политики в Евровидение, но эту тему попросту невозможно избежать.

— О да, как же часто мне задают этот вопрос, — добродушно закатывает глаза подросток, что заставляет девушку-интервьюера немного смутиться. — Я люблю всю свою семью. Скажем, и российские, и болгарские фанаты — замечательные люди, которые дарят мне невероятную поддержку!

Шведа начинает тошнить от всего «дружелюбия», что излучает Костов. Тот будто нарочно старается понравиться всем и каждому. Кристиан кажется простым юным парнишкой, жаждущим всеобщего внимания к своей персоне.

Ещё немного послушав скучные вопросы — ха, многие из них абсолютно идентичны тем, которые двумя годами ранее задавали самому Монсу — мужчина теряет всякий интерес. Изо всех сил пытающийся казаться милым слащавый мальчишка и, судя по дрожащим ноткам в голосе, уже втюрившаяся в него интервьюер — такое себе развлечение для усталого и помятого Зелмерлёва. Швед возвращается к своему недоеденному пирожному, мысленно обещая себе этим вечером как следует оторваться в тренажёрном зале. Атмосфера утренней кофейни достаточно расслабляющая: уютные деревянные столики и приятные глазу зелёные растения, украшающие подоконники и настенные полки.

— И я бы хотел передать привет всем своим фанатам и сказать, что невероятно люблю их! — в заключении восклицает представитель Болгарии, мило улыбаясь на камеру, что заставляет Монса захотеть выплюнуть всё содержимое желудка обратно прямо на свой одноместный стол. Уж слишком слова подростка прозвучали слащаво. Невыносимо слащаво.

Мужчина недовольно качает головой, вспоминая про свой эспрессо. К сожалению, к тому времени, как Зелмерлёв отпивает глоток, кофе успевает остыть. Ну конечно, либо эспрессо для Монса слишком горячее, либо слишком холодное — золотой середины не дано! Мужчина достаёт телефон из кармана джинс и начинает пролистывать сообщения, на тот случай, если его шведский коллега всё-таки сумеет заехать за ним. Однако в уведомлениях ничего кроме парочки организационных моментов по поводу конкурса и уточнений от своего менеджера Зелмерлёв не обнаруживает. Солнечные очки начинают порядком раздражать мужчину, поэтому он снимает их, чтобы правильно прочесть название отеля, в который ему следует сейчас будет заселиться.

После прощания с журналистами, подросток встаёт из-за стола и идёт к стойке, чтобы сделать небольшой заказ.

— Травяной ромашковый чай, пожалуйста, — после внимательного изучения вывески с горячими напитками заведения, улыбчиво произносит на русском он.

Кристиан ещё раз в знак прощания машет рукой журналистам, покидающим заведение. Певец из Болгарии осматривает почти что пустое помещение и его взгляд падает на мужчину, сидящего за дальним одноместным столиком. Того он ещё изначально приметил, однако не придал совершенно никакого значения. Костов в принципе опасался людей, сидящих в помещении в солнечных очках и головных уборах. Однако сейчас незнакомец уже снял часть своей экипировки и что-то увлечённо рассматривал на экране телефона. Подростку показалась невероятно знакомой внешность клиента, но он никак не мог вспомнить откуда.

— Ваш заказ, — отвлекая Кристиана от размышлений, произносит работник заведения.

Костов берёт из рук парня стакан ромашкового чая, а сопровождающая женщина, всё это время стоящая рядом с певцом, идёт к кассе оплачивать за него заказ. Подросток снова переводит задумчивый взгляд на мужчину за дальним столиком, решаясь подойти ближе.

— Вот чёрт, — вдруг произносит он одними губами.

И как Кристиан сразу не заметил того, что перед ним всё это время сидел победитель Евровидения две тысячи пятнадцатого года — Монс, мать его, Зелмерлёв?! Подросток мысленно ругает себя ядрёным русским матом, сразу же направляясь к столику мужчины.

— Рад видеть тебя! — радостно восклицает Костов, что заставляет шведа от неожиданности подскочить на месте и выругаться — не русским и ядрёным, конечно, но всё же.

Кристиан замечает нехватку второго стула за столом мужчины и заимствует один у соседнего столика, присаживаясь напротив. Монс в мыслях чертыхается за снятие своих очков и факт того, что ему придётся вынырнуть из своего усталого и жаждущего спокойствия мирка, чтобы поболтать с каким-то там молоденьким смазливым парнишкой. Несомненно талантливым и, скорее всего, имеющим все шансы на большое будущее, однако…

— Неплохое интервью, — сходу врёт Зелмерлёв. Становится тошно от осознания, что он ни чем не лучше Костова. Презирает того за нарочито слащавое поведение, а сам является тем ещё лицемером.

Кристиан улыбается одной из своих «спасибо-большое-я-польщён» улыбок и отпивает глоток ароматного чая. Женщина, что уже расплатилась на кассе за заказ подопечного, решает не мешать случайной встречи и в ожидании присаживается за один из соседних столиков.

— Неплохая кепка, — не убирая улыбки, делает комплимент болгарин.

— Спасибо.

Сухой ответ заставляет Костова почувствовать растерянность и недоумение. Сделал ли он что-то неправильно? Или, может, швед попросту не узнал парня?

— Кристиан Костов, — быстро произносит представитель Болгарии, в голосе своём едва выдавая каплю волнения. Он резко протягивает руку вперёд и задевает эспрессо, стоящее на столе. Всё могло закончиться неловким инцидентом, однако Монс не даёт кружке с уже остывшим кофе упасть. Он свободной рукой придерживает её, всё ещё листая ленту своих бесчисленных уведомлений.

— Да-да, я понял, приятно познакомиться, — выдавливает из себя Зелмерлёв, на секунду поднимая на растерянного парнишку взгляд.

Тот снова делает глоток своего ромашкового чая. Сказать, что Кристиан запутался в их разговоре и не понимает, почему мужчина такой хмурый — не сказать ни слова. В любой другой ситуации болгарин всё равно продолжил бы пытаться наладить контакт с собеседником, но не сейчас, когда перед ним, так сказать, сидит авторитет, человек, который вызывает уважение. Костов не может из себя выдавить ничего вразумительного.

— Э-ээ… я, пожалуй, пойду, — певец быстро встаёт со стула, решая, что ему не стоит более надоедать Монсу.

Швед вновь поднимает взгляд и замечает грусть на лице Кристиана. Не поддельную, не наигранную — самую настоящую грусть. Молодец, Зелмерлёв, у самого паршивое настроение, так ещё и другим портишь! Мужчина цокает языком, мысленно ругая себя бранными словами.

— Подожди, — Монс слегка привстаёт со стула, хватая за руку Костова, и начинает оправдываться. — Извини, утро выдалось ни к чёрту.

Подросток удивлённо хлопает глазами, рассматривая искренне сожалеющего за своё холодное поведение шведа. Только сейчас он замечает усталость в глазах мужчины, что ранее была скрыта за стеной безразличия. Кристиан откашливается, неуверенно присаживаясь на место. Они сидят в тишине ещё с десяток секунд, пока задумавшийся и проклинающий свою бестактность Зедмерлёв не замечает, что всё ещё держит ладонь Костова в своей. Он резко отдёргивает руку, поспешно извиняясь, что заставляет представителя Болгарии издать искренний смешок.

Монс вопросительно приподнимает бровь, смиряя взглядом вновь улыбчивого подростка. Он что, смеётся над ним? Хотя… мужчина это вполне заслужил. Швед глубоко вздыхает:

— Сегодня я тот ещё придурок…

— Что? — недоуменно переспрашивает Кристиан. — Уж кто здесь придурок, так это я.

Зелмерлёв внимательно рассматривает лицо собеседника: за стеклом очков скрыты отчего-то по-детски сияющие глаза, а уголки губ, несмотря ни на что, приподняты. Костов продолжает свою мысль:

— Не поверишь, сегодня спросонья я надел разного цвета носки и свитер шиворот-навыворот, едва ли не вышел так на улицу, благо, за мной есть кому присматривать, — парень кидает благодарный взгляд на женщину, что терпеливо ожидает его за соседним столом.

Монс впервые за сегодняшний день смеётся, что заставляет Кристиана почувствовать себя более комфортно. Всё-таки швед тоже такой же простой смертный, проживающим свою собственную жизнь. Разговор у них наконец-то завязывается: о конкурсе, дальних перелётах, странах, фаворитах этого года и ещё кучи других мелочей. Однако вдруг женщина, сопровождающая Костова, подходит к их столу и говорит, что им пора.

— Напоследок дашь какой-нибудь совет? — спрашивает болгарин немного расстроенно из-за нужды закругляться.

— Хочешь услышать очередную банальную ерунду о том, что нужно быть собой, вкладывать душу в творчество и никогда не сдаваться? — самодовольно ухмыляется Зелмерлёв.

Кристиан отрицательно качает головой, хохоча. Почему-то сейчас в таких базовых советах он нуждается от Монса в последнюю очередь. Подросток сам не знает, чего ожидал от мужчины, он просто хочет услышать что-то… Хоть что-то.

— Хорошо, вот тебе моё персональное наставление: приходи на церемонию открытия Евровидения и вечеринку после неё — там и получишь ещё один супер-секретный совет от меня, — подмигивает швед, этим самым веселя подростка.

— Сэр, вы флиртуете со мной? — интересуется Кристиан, поднимаясь со стула. — Но, в любом случае, замётано.

Они пожимают друг другу руки, и Костов направляется к выходу из кофейни, как вдруг слышит позади себя:

— До встречи, Крис.

Голос Зелмерлёва звучит очень тепло, и если сравнить его с тем, с которым мужчина приветствовал представителя Болгарии впервые, то можно подумать, что это два совершенно разных человека. И именно этот тон заставляет Кристиана обернуться и, при виде карих глаз Монса, почувствовать странную дрожь, проходящую по спине, и что-то очень-очень тёплое на душе. Парень в знак прощания машет рукой шведу, прежде чем выйти на улицу, снова заставив подвеску над потолком издать тихий звон.

Мужчина откидывается на спинку, смотря в неопределённую точку впереди себя. Он машинально делает глоток всё ещё стоящего перед ним эспрессо и сразу же отдёргивает кружку от своих губ — кофе стал ещё более холодным, а прохладные напитки Зелмерлёв не любил.


End file.
